


Only Yours

by Belladonna803



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna803/pseuds/Belladonna803
Summary: Originally written for the Checkmated Scribbulous Sexima! drabble challenge: Tangled.





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally posted at the Checkmated forums under my pseudonym, belladonna803. :)   


* * *

_Yes_.

It feels so good.

So fucking good.

Slick fingers searching, seeking for that bundle of nerves.

Cradling it, caressing it, kissing it with the barest of touches.

Teasing, feathery-breath and delicious sound pounds in her ears like her heartbeat.

A tangle of sensation.

Almost there.

His eyes, his lips—open.

Open to her.

Opening her.

His tongue, dancing within.

Tasting, feasting.

Savoring.

Devouring.

Loving.

Always loving.

_So good._

Callused palms on her thighs, coaxing.

_That’s it love, I want to see you.  
_  
His mouth, oh that beautiful mouth.

Coming, coming, _oh_ coming undone for him.

_Yours, Ron._

Only yours.


End file.
